ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Aunt Lois
Aunt LoisRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:08-03:09). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hi, Aunt Lois." is the aunt to Ray Stantz. History Ray's Aunt Lois was born in Queens, New York at Mercy Hospital.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:02-11:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Mercy Hospital. Queens." She was raised at a nice but eccentric Victorian home that was in the Stantz family since the 1880s.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:12-05:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's been in the family a hundred years. Aunt Lois was raised here." In the 1980s, Aunt Lois suffered a headache she felt was spiritual. So he hired Dr. Bassingame then invited the Ghostbusters to the seance. Eventually, Ray convinced her to allow the guys to bring in their equipment and capture the Domoviye Bassingame insulted. After almost all of them were trapped, Bassingame attempted to swindle full payment out of Aunt Lois. Luckily, the Ghostbusters convinced him to drop the contract agreements out of the goodness of his heart. At their behest, she played along with them and let the last of the Domoviye leave with Bassingame. Personality Aunt Lois seems to be a sweet lady albeit rather gullible. But she seemed to be on the ball when it came to matters of the subconscious. The advice she gave to her nephew Ray about how one can take charge of their dreams helped Winston Zeddemore and Janine Melnitz triumph over the narcoleptic menace of a rogue Sandman.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:55-03:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My Aunt Lois always told me the best way to deal with a bad dream is to keep telling yourself it's only a dream. Then you can take control of the dream." Ghostbusters Relationship As previously mentioned Lois is the aunt of Ray Stantz. Her last name isn't mentioned. But since she was plagued by Russian spirits known as Domoviye, it's likely she's of Eastern European origin, which is where the surname Stantz originated from. It's also been implied that Ray's mother is of Scottish descent as he was an heir to a Scottish castle that wasn't named Stantz. Trivia *Richard Mueller first created Aunt Lois in his paperback adaptation of the Ghostbusters movie. She is voiced here by Marilyn Lightstone.Eatock, James and Mangels, Andy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Richard Mueller first created Aunt Lois in his paperback adaptation of the Ghostbusters movie. She is voiced here by Marilyn Lighthouse." *In "The Spirit of Aunt Lois," Aunt Lois gives the Ghostbusters a plate full of Pirozhki, baked or fried stuffed buns. *In the March 26, 1986 final draft of "The Spirit of Aunt Lois," she was described as "a prim, elderly lady with white hair and the sort of clothing that says she stopped following fashion around 1936."Mueller, Richard (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" Script p. 5. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "RAY'S AUNT LOIS, a prim, elderly lady with white hair and the sort of clothing that says she stopped following fashion around 1936, is standing in the doorway." *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5, Aunt Lois makes a non-canon cameo waiting for the bus. *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #14, Aunt Lois makes a non-canon cameo in form of a note on the front desk phone. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Ray mentions Aunt Lois *"The Spirit of Aunt Lois" *"Cold Cash and Hot Water" **Ray mentions Aunt Lois Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:01-12:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The phony psychic who almost destroyed my aunt's place?" References Gallery Collages AuntLoisinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon AuntLois03.jpg|Visiting the Firehouse AuntLois04.jpg AuntLois05.jpg AuntLois06.jpg AuntLois07.jpg AuntLois08.jpg AuntLois09.jpg AuntLois.png|With the boys Secondary Canon AuntLoisIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 AuntLoisIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #14 Category:Minor character Category:RGB Characters